Je T'aime, Mi Amigo
by fiorifrost-legallover
Summary: When Antonio goes to Francis' house to discuss some important business, Matthew appears and gets everyone a little off task.


Please read first! Anything in Italics is said in French. Anyways, this story was requested by DinosaurAttack. It's hard for me to do threesomes sometimes because one person always seems to be left out in the end. So, sorry about that. Feel free to send me a request via PM. Hope you like it!

* * *

Francis opened the door with a pleasant smile. "Hello, hello, come in." He said as he stepped aside, allowing Antonio room to enter. The tan man nodded his hello and took a look at his surroundings before stepping in.

"You have a nice house, amigo." He complimented out of habit, his mother raised him well.

Francis shut the door and locked it saying, "Ah, thank you. It was my parents house." Toni nodded as Fran walked past him, towards another room. "Come," he said "we can discuss business in here." The frenchman led him to a nicely sized living room with a sofa, two chairs, and a coffee table. The rug was a light tan color and the walls were painted a nice light blue color to accent the white furniture. He gestured to one of the chairs for Antonio to sit in and took the other for himself.

"Now," he said, crossing one leg over the other and resting his hands in his lap, "The boss wants me to get you up to speed on everything that happened last month as well as assign you your new job. But first," he continued, beginning to smile, "care for a glass of wine?"

Antonio relaxed a little and smiled "Si, that sounds nice."

Francis nodded then turned his head in the direction of what appeared to be the kitchen door and called out, "Mattie!"

Soft footsteps could be heard as a young child drew near to the sitting room. A young boy of about ten emerged from the kitchen and responded "Yes, Papa?" He was petite for his age and had chin length, wavy blonde hair, creamy skin, beautiful violet eyes and a small bunch of hairs that stuck out from the rest. He wore a white and cream-yellow checkered summer dress with a lavender apron tied around his waist and matching bows in his hair.

Francis smiled and said sweetly "Could you get two glasses of wine, please?" The boy nodded in understanding and hurried back into the kitchen.

"Is she your daughter?" Antonio asked as he watched the boy run back into the other room.

Francis' brows furrowed in confusion for just a moment before he realized what Toni was thinking. "Yes," He said with a smirk. "Isn't she cute?"

The Spaniard nodded and shifted in his seat a little, still looking towards the kitchen door. He quickly turned his attention back to Francis as he asked casually, "How old is she?"

Fran's smile spread a little as he replied, "She just turned ten last May."

"What was her name again?"

Francis laughed softly and replied "I call her Maddie."

Antonio softly whispered the name to himself as the boy returned with two glasses of white wine. Matthew gave Antonio his wine first, since he was the guest, and gave him a sweet smile before giving his father the second glass. He kept his eyes trained on the boy, sensitive to every move he made. Francis smiled deviously and said, "Thank you, my little cabbage." as he ran a hand up to the nape of Matthew's neck. He massaged the fair skin briefly before gently pulling him down and planting a hot kiss on his tender lips.

The frenchman took a quick peek to see Antonio's eyes widen before he slipped his tongue into Matthew's mouth. The boy made a soft moaning sound and took a step closer, only to have Francis break the kiss. He gave his son a sweet smile and patted his butt, mumbling something in french before sending him back to the kitchen.

When Matthew was gone Francis turned his attention back to Antonio who was staring at him in shock. He chuckled a little and said, "What? Did you want a taste too?" he casually sipped his wine and lounged in his chair as he continued, "I'm sure she'd be willing to give you a little taste."

Antonio swallowed thickly and glanced towards the kitchen before asking, "You think so?"

Francis laughed and nodded "Of course! Mattie!"

The young boy appeared in the doorway again within seconds. "Yes, Papa?"

He curled a finger at Matthew in a 'come hither' motion and mumbled "Come here, please." Matthew obeyed and listened intently as his father began to speak. Antonio couldn't understand anything they were saying, since it was all French, so he watched the body language instead. Francis smiled a little and glanced at Antonio as he spoke, causing Matthew to look his way too, with a worried expression.

Francis put a hand on his son's cheek and turned his attention back to himself as he continued to mutter. He gently placed a finger on Matthew's lips and tapped them a few times before he ran his finger tip down his body to rub on his crotch, asking, "Please? For me?" Matthew bit his lip and nodded as he turned and slowly walked towards Antonio. He had a light blush on his cheeks and ran his purple eyes over Antonio's tan skin as he approached.

When Mattie stopped in front of Toni, Francis got up from his chair to kneel behind him. He rubbed his back gently and whispered in his ear, "Don't be shy, sweetie. Give him a kiss." Matthew looked over Antonio one last time before pushing on his knees to spread his legs. Antonio cooperated and Matt leaned forward, letting his eyes slide closed and pressing their lips together.

The boy's mouth had a familiar taste. Maple? Honey, maybe? Antonio pondered the thought as his tongue rubbed against Matthew's buttery smooth lips before entering. As he played around in 'her' mouth the youth let out a few soft, but pleasurable, noises. He started to get comfortable with Antonio and slid a small hand further up his thigh as he started to suck on his tongue.

"Good, good," Francis muttered as he watched his son and rubbed his hips. "Now lower," he instructed firmly. Matthew broke the kiss and started to trail light kisses down Antonio's neck to his collarbone. There he paused the kisses and pulled his head back to study the buttons on Toni's shirt.

He started at the top and leaned forward to run his small pink tongue down the man's body as he went. When he unbuttoned all the buttons, Matthew's tongue had ended up at the waistband of Antonio's jeans. The boy had lowered himself to his knees before Toni and was rubbing small circles into his inner thighs. "Can I taste it?" he asked innocently, looking up at the spaniard.

Antonio stared down at him and opened his mouth to say something, then closed it when nothing came out. He opened it again moments later and looked at Francis as he said, "I don't know what she's saying."

Francis chuckled softly and kissed Matthew's ear before replying, "She wants to suck your dick, is that alright?"

Toni looked down at Matt with a surprised expression then back up at Francis, saying, "Uh, yeah! Go ahead!"

Francis smiled and whispered softly in Mattie's ear, causing the boy to immediately take action. He carefully unzipped Antonio's pants and rubbed his palm against the warm lump in his boxers. Matt smiled a little and looked up at Toni, babbling away in french with his sweet voice. The man just nodded and stroked his hair and Francis laughed softly, kissing the back of Matthew's head and muttering, "You're so cute."

Matthew giggled lightly and focused his eyes back on the task at hand. He stuck two fingers in the slit in the front of his boxers and pulled his cock out. He stared at it wide eyed and gasped, "Ooh it's big! and he doesn't have the skin that we do, Papa."

Francis smiled and nodded, muttering, "Mmhmm. It'll be a bit different. Do you think you can handle it?" before gently nibbling his neck.

Matthew shivered a little then nodded as he ran his fingertips up and down his length. He slowly leaned forward with his tongue stuck out, aimed for the tip. As they made contact, Matthew could taste the slightly salty taste of precum and felt the whole member twitch. He flexed the tip of his tongue and pressed it against the tiny hole in the center of the head.

Antonio moaned and watched the kid work his tongue on him. He was really good and Toni began to wonder how much practice he had to have had to be that skilled at such a young age. In the middle of his thoughts, a movement down by the hem of Matthew's skirt caught his eye. When he focused his attention on the area he noticed that Francis had slipped his hand under 'her' skirt. "What . . What are you doing?" he asked the man as Matthew took the head into his mouth and began to suck.

Francis smiled and replied, "I'm just teasing her a little. She loves it when I rub her like this." Just then, Toni felt Mattie shiver and moan around his cock. He bit his lip and placed a hand on top of the boy's head. Matt continued to slide his mouth further down his length and kept the suction tight as he started to pull back up. His small body trembled again before he started to swallowing Toni's member. Soft, warm, wet sounds could be heard coming from under Matt's skirt and when Antonio looked again he saw Francis' arm moving back and forth as he fingered 'her'. His brows raised a little and his dick pulsed at the thought of what was happening.

Francis continued to slide his finger into his son and kissed the back of his neck as he whispered, "Faster, Mattieu. Make him come." Matthew began to quickly bob his head, catching Toni by surprise. He grunted and tightened his grip in Matt's fine blonde hair. He let his head fall back and his eyes close softly as he tried his hardest not to move his hips. Franny shoved another finger in roughly and began a scissoring motion, causing Matthew to moan and suck harder. Antonio's breaths became shallow and short as he shifted his hips and muttered, "Holy shit."

"Lift your hips, Antonio. She likes when you fuck her mouth." Francis said, stroking Matthew's hair. Toni didn't waste a single moment. He immediately gripped his head with both hands and thrust his hips up into the youth's rewarding mouth. Matt quit bobbing his head and instead just sucked. "Massage his sack," Francis suggested, "You don't have to do the bobbing work anymore, so make your hands useful." Matthew obeyed and snaked his right hand under Antonio's boxers to rub his balls. He cupped them in his hand and massaged them gently as he let out a soft moan.

Toni groaned when he felt Matthew's soft fingers against his sack and muttered, "It's coming. Pull your head off quick!" By the time it took Francis to translate what he said to Matthew, come was already squirting into his mouth. Halfway through he pulled off and the rest landed on his face, like icing on a cake. Fran smiled and pulled his fingers out before he leaned forward to lick Matthew's cheeks clean. "You did good, Mattie. I'm proud."

"I want him, Papa." Matthew gasped as he caught his breath, "I want him in my butt." Francis was a little shocked by his request but didn't have time to say anything before the boy was climbing onto Antonio's lap. The other man, still panting and sitting in his chair, was surprised as well when he found the horny little 'girl' in his lap. The young boy wrapped his arms around the back of Antonio's neck and stared lustfully into his eyes as he rolled his hips.

"Will you have sex with me?" he asked innocently before leaning forward to nibble on his neck. Antonio looked to Francis for a translation. "She wants to have sex with you." he said with a smirk, "But I must warn you, she does have a few . . surprises."

Toni placed his hands on Matt's hips and smiled a little as he said, "I'll give this girl anything she wants."

Francis laughed darkly and replied, "Alright then, prepare yourself." before telling Matthew in french that he had agreed.

Mattie smiled at the man he was on before giving him a sweet kiss and grinding against his crotch hard. Antonio froze as he felt something hard press up against him. He snapped his eyes open and stared at Matthew in shock, not knowing what to think. Matthew furrowed his brows and asked, "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Francis began to laugh. The two in the chair looked at him in confusion as he nearly fell over in his hysteria. "I told you she had some surprises!" he teased, "Why don't you go ahead and take a look?"

Antonio turned his attention back to Matthew as he slowly lifted his dress. He ran his eyes over the small bulge in his purple and white, bunny-covered panties and realized it wasn't a prank. 'Maddie' was actually a little boy. With shaky fingers he slowly pulled the waistband out and took a peek inside. For a few moments he just stared, not believing what he saw. Then, little by little, he started to feel aroused by the sight. The way Matthew's little cock would twitch, his pre-pubescent, hairless abdomen that led down to it, the smooth skin that covered his tip, everything seemed delicious.

Matt stared with him for a little while then, holding the edge of his dress up with his mouth, he gently guided one of Antonio's hands into his panties. As soon as the man's fingers made contact with his tip, the boy shivered and bit his lip. Toni looked up at his face for a moment then back down at his crotch as he began to rub gently. He had never really touched another man before and, up until a few seconds ago, he never thought he would. But there was something different about Mattie. Maybe it was how cute his privates seemed to be, or maybe how feminine his mannerisms were. Whatever it was, it made Toni want to fuck him, slow and deep.

He rubbed his penis a few more times before curving his hand down and between his legs. When he found the hole he was looking for, he began to rub in slow circles and whispered, "Does that feel good?"

Francis, who had taken his spot behind Toni so he could watch, translated for him. Matthew moaned and nodded, "Yes! but I want more."

Antonio smiled when he saw the nod and when Francis translated what Matt had said, his crotch tingled. He carefully slipped the tip of his index finger in and continued to push, muttering, "Damn, it's so tight."

"What did he say, Papa?"

"He's amazed by how tight you are."

"Oh, well tell him to put another finger in."

"He says he wants another." Francis told him as Matthew gently rubbed his smooth chest. Antonio nodded and wiggled his first finger around before he pulled it out and added a second. Mattie moaned as he felt them go in and rolled his hips a little.

"What's his real name?" Toni asked, watching his face as he began so scissor his fingers.

"Mattieu," Francis replied, "But you can call him Matthew, if you want."

Antonio nodded and used his free hand to brush Matthew's hair back out of his face. He slowly rubbed his insides as he whispered softly, "Matthew?"

Mattie recognized his name and smiled as he asked, "What's his name, Papa?"

"Antonio."

"Toni" Matthew said, causing Antonio to smile a little.

"That's right," he replied and poked another finger against his hole, "Do you want another, Matthew?"

Mattie guessed at what he had said and nodded. When he felt the finger start to push he bit his lip and hung his head back, unintentionally exposing his neck. Antonio leaned forward a little, ran his tongue along the smooth skin of the boy's neck, and started to slowly thrust his fingers. Every time he slid his fingers in as far as they could go he would feel Matthew's muscles seize around him.

Francis smiled and muttered "Don't stop" as he got up and left the room. Antonio slipped his fingers out for only a moment to pull Matthew close to him. As their bodies pressed together, he slipped his fingers in again, this time from the back instead of the front. Their lips met in an instant and mingled perfectly. Matthew moaned softly and rubbed his tiny boner against the toned area right below Antonio's belly button, loving every moment.

Francis returned, moments later, with a bottle of lube in hand. "Here, 'Tonio," he said as he handed him the bottle, "Use this. It makes everything a lot easier."

Antonio slipped his fingers out and looked over the bottle but couldn't really read much of the label since, as expected, it was all in french. Matthew pulled back to see what his dad had handed him and put on an excited expression when he saw the familiar bottle. He smiled at Antonio and took it in his gentle hands. He babbled sweetly in French as he popped the cap open and inhaled deeply. "Aaaaah" he said before smiling and holding it up to Antonio's nose.

The lubricant had a warm, sort of vanilla-y scent to it, which seemed to match Matthew perfectly. He continued his rambling as he squirted a generous amount into the palm of his hand. He set the bottle down and lifted himself a little to pull Antonio's dick out from beneath. He held it vertical and slowly rubbed the lube over it, making sure to coat every inch. He pressed his index finger against the tip and giggled a little when he felt it twitch.

Francis smiled and grabbed the bottle, popping the cap open before he started pouring it over Antonio's crotch. The slippery fluids ran down between his thighs and dripped onto his sack, surprising him a bit. Soon he moved the bottle over to Matthew's cock and drizzled it on him too.

"Does that feel nice, Mattieu?" he asked teasingly as he watched his son giggle and wiggle his hips.

"Yes, Daddy! I love it."

Antonio smiled at how cute he looked and mumbled, "I love his thighs" as he ran his hands over his smooth skin. Francis nodded and smiled as he got up from behind Toni. He walked around and knelt down behind Matthew, rubbing his hip gently.

"Lift" he said as he nudged the nozzle of the bottle against Matt's butt cheek. The young boy obeyed and let his dad press the opening of the bottle into his anus. He gave the bottle a nice squeeze and squirted the lube up his behind. Matthew shivered as he felt the cool liquids coat his insides and slowly drip out.

"There we go," Francis mumbled to himself, "should fit like a dream." He capped the bottle and set it aside as he resumed his spot behind Antonio. He dug his thumbs into the Spaniard's shoulder blade and made a soft noise before commenting, "Ooh, you're tense. How about a massage?" Flicking his tongue against his tan ear, he whispered hotly, "Do you mind if I let my hands . . wander?"

Antonio groaned softly and bit his lip as he thought about whether he wanted a full-grown man touching him or not.

"Come on," Francis persuaded, "You won't regret it. I promise."

Toni let out a sigh and mumbled, "Alright . . Just don't touch my ass."

"Aww!" Francis whined with a slight chuckle at the end, "But that's my favorite part." He gently kissed his neck and shoulders as he rubbed. Matthew smiled sweetly at the man he was sitting on as he started to slowly pump him. He slowly leaned forward and mumbled something before his lips met Antonio's. Their eyes slid closed and soon Toni could feel a tight hole press against his tip.

Matthew gasped against his lips as he sat himself further around Antonio's dick. He tried to keep his muscles relaxed, but they would still twitch occasionally as he slid all the way down. "It's filling me up, Daddy." he moaned in a lusty voice, "It feels so good."

"Don't stop, Mattieu. I think he likes it." Francis replied as he took a playful little bite out of the neck he was previously kissing. Antonio's head fell back and he groaned as Mattie clenched his muscles and started to pull up.

"Holy shit." he breathed when Matthew pulled almost all the way off. The boy hesitated for just a moment before dropping himself and crying out as the thick meat was shoved back into him. Antonio could feel Mattie's body quiver as he quickly started to pull up again. "Hey, Hey," he said gently, stroking Matt's cheek, "don't hurt yourself. Would you like me to go slow?"

Francis translated and Matthew blushed lightly as he nodded. "I like it slow and deep . . if you don't mind."

Francis repeated and Toni smiled as he mumbled to himself, "Alright, nice and slow then." He placed his hands on Mattie's hips before slowly lifting him. Then he raised his own hips slightly as he pulled him back down, biting his lip. Matthew let out a soft whine of pleasure as he hung his head forward to watch Toni slide back in.

As Antonio repeated the motion, keeping up the steady pace, he playfully poked at Matt's tip. He ran his finger under his foreskin to rub against the head as he watched it twitch. Matthew's breath hitched for a moment and he placed his hands on Toni's abdomen as he pulled up slow once again. Francis smiled at how well the situation was going and ran his own hands down to rub Toni's chest.

"You're so strong." He purred as he gently teased his nipples into hard buds before pinching them. "No wonder Matthew is so attracted to you."

Antonio looked over the boy in his lap and brushed some hair away from his face. His cheeks were pink and his eyes half lidded as he gazed up at Antonio. The man started to slowly pump him, making him moan softly and close his eyes. His jaw hung loose as Toni continued to push up into him and brush against his tiny prostate.

The Frenchman rubbed his crotch against the back of the chair and let out a slight groan against the Spaniard's neck. He let a hand fall from Antonio's chest to rub his neglected erection. He ran his fingertips along the ridge then let them poke at the head underneath the foreskin. He latched his lips onto Antonio's neck and started to suck before using his other hand to cup his balls. He massaged them slow and gentle as he started pumping himself, pressing his tip against the back of the chair.

Matthew leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. Antonio used his free hand to run his fingers through his hair and caress the nape of his neck as he practically made love to the boy. With every touch, they could feel themselves get closer to climax. Toni's hips had begun to twitch and when he would push in, Matt's muscles would quake with pleasure.

Antonio squeezed Matthew's baby cock gently and sped up his thrusts slightly as he got closer and closer. Mattie whined with every thrust and moaned quietly, "Daddy, It's coming. I can feel it."

"Good," Francis mumbled against the neck beneath his lips, "Don't hold back. Let it all out and coat his stomach."

"Can I come inside?" Toni asked shakily, earning a nod from the man at his neck. With that he gasped, pressed in deep, and let himself go. When Matthew felt himself being filled he let out a hot cry and came himself, making a mess of Antonio's chest and stomach. Seeing Mattieu's face as he came set Francis off. He let go of the spaniard's neck and groaned as he dirtied the back of the chair.

Matthew fell forward to lay against Antonio's chest as they tried to catch their breath. Toni stroked the boy's fine hair and left sweet kisses along his ear and temple. Francis looked up to see Mattie's tired face and smiled a little.

"You were amazing, sweetheart," he said as he kissed his lips, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Papa." Matt whispered as his eyes slid closed.

As Antonio slowly pulled out, he felt Matthew shiver just a little. Soon after that he felt his own come drip out and onto his thighs.

"Hey, Francis," He asked quietly, as if Matt had fallen asleep, "Can I take him in the shower?"

"Of course," Francis smiled, "It's just down the hall and to the right there." He stood and fixed his pants as he made his way down the hall to get the shower ready for them.

Antonio nodded and carefully lifted Matthew's dress up over his head before shedding his own shirt. He held the boy close as he stood up and stepped out of his pants. Mattie held tight by wrapping his legs around Antonio's waist and his arms around his neck. Toni tucked his arms under his behind for extra support and carried him towards the sound of running water. When they got to the bathroom Francis smiled and opened the shower door for them. Once they were inside he gave Mattie a quick kiss before closing the door and leaving to clean the dirty chair.

Antonio turned so the warm water hit Matthew's shoulders and ran down his back. Neither of them said a word because they didn't feel like they needed to and they wouldn't be able to understand each other anyways. After a little while he set the child down and took the shower hose from the wall. He aimed it at Matthew's dirty hole and helped gently wash him out. When he was done he started to rinse off their stomachs, chests, and thighs.

Matthew kept yawning and rubbing his eyes as Toni would wash him off. The man smiled a little and sat down in the bottom of the shower. He looked up at Mattie and gestured for the boy to sit with him. He complied and lowered himself onto his lap. He laid his head against his chest and curled up as his eyes slid closed once again. Antonio ran the water over his body to keep him warm and stroked his hair lovingly. He wanted to lay there forever with that child, but he knew he just couldn't.

The water would eventually run cold.


End file.
